Zona T
by JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra
Summary: En esta historia la Banda de Shane conoce un lugar de Bajoterra, Trixie ya lo conoce y significa mucho para ella debido a unos recuerdos de su niñez, creara nuevos recuerdos sentimentalmente?
1. El Descubrimiento

**¡Nuevo Fic! Y ¡Segundo Fic de Bajoterra! Aquí les va espero que les guste:**

**Capitulo 1: El descubrimiento**

**PDV de Trixie:**

Había estado preparando una pelicula hecha por mí, para la Banda llena de efetos especiales y duelos, estaba un poco cansada y decidí ponerme a hacer otra cosa.

Mientras estaba mirando unas de fotos en la que me encontraba sola con Eli lo escuche decir:

-Si, si, ya casiiii, -¡Oh vamos!- ¿Es enserio? Ya estoy arto por mas que lo intento no puedo pasar este nivel, me rindo creo que los zombies ganan esta vez.

Desde mi lugar no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, por lo que Eli me miro un poco enojado, me acerque a el y le dije:

-¿Qué pasa Eli, los zombies son demasiado para ti?-

A lo que el con un poco de sarcasmo respondió:

-¿Creo que si, porque?-

-Para ti es fácil matar a quince zombies de entrada, acorralar a los guardias, distraer al guardia principal y luego evitar la enorme fosa de lava y pasar por cierras movibles para poder entrar al castillo y enfrentarse con el Zombie mas grande de todos.

-Para mi es pan comido, incluso lo haría con los ojos vendados y te lo demostrare, le dije después de tomar un control, me senté a su lado y comencé a jugar, y en menos de dos minutos había pasado al siguiente nivel. Ya vez le dije con un tono victorioso.

-Después de todo no era tan difícil, me dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Si claro, como digas Eli…nos reímos junto con las babosas, y compartimos una sonrisa mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento sentí un pequeño ardor en las mejías pero solo ignore el suceso.

Mientras tanto iba entrando Kord, y se veía algo decaído, y con un tono amable le dije:

-¿Que pasa Kord?- ¿Te sientes mal, ocurrió algo malo?

-No, aahh, no es nada Trixie solo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo, pero de todas formas no me convenció.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un video juego?-le pregunto Eli

-Claro tal vez eso pueda animarme, pero antes Trixie, puedes ir al garaje y traer a una de mis babosas, que se encuentra cerca de mi meca, me dijo un tanto indiferente.

-Claro en seguida vuelvo, pero no comiencen sin mí, le dije y fui ha traer la babosa.

**PDV de Kord:**

Esto es excelente, pensé, mire que Eli y Trixie se encontraban en la habitación principal, jugando un video juego, los dos solos, entonces, se me ocurrió jugarles una de mis_ "__pequeñas__"_ bromas, primero fingí estar decaído, para que me preguntaban que ocurría y todo iba de acuerdo al plan, le pedí a Trixie ir donde las mecas por una babosa, pero mi babosa y yo tuvimos un acuerdo ella correría de manera que no se dejara atrapar por Trixie, la segunda fase consistía en hacer que Eli resbalara por el rastro que había dejado mi babosa jabonosa, así, que cuando me encontré solo con Eli le pedí que fuera a mi habitación por un control todo iba muy bien, por suerte ambos regresaron en el momento preciso mientras Trixie iba siguiendo a mi babosa carnero no se dio cuenta que iba directo hacia Eli, el resbalo y ella se tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo uno sobre otro, Trixie quedo encima de Eli, el cual se sonrojo _levemente_ al ver lo sucedido y la cercanía que tenia con Trixie, ella respondió de la misma manera se estaban mirando fijamente uno con otro y una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros, me quede en mi lugar riéndome en voz baja por la divertida caída estaba esperando que uno de los dos reaccionara pero como ninguno lo hacia tuve que intervenir.

-Ehmmm... chicos?- dije, ya incomodo por la situación. Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

-Se encuentran bien, Trixie hubiera tomado tu cámara para grabar esto, les dije riéndome al mismo tiempo.

-Kord!, me dijo un poco enojada

Ambos se levantaron algo sonrojados, primero Trixie se hizo un poco para atrás para que Eli pudiera pararse y el le ayudo a levantarse, Eli le respondió un poco avergonzado:

-L-lo si-ien-nto T-Trixie

-N-no impor-t-ta E-eli, todo esta bien, le dijo Trixie un poco nerviosa.

En eso Pronto salió de su habitación diciendo:

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-Que horas son estas, para que despierten a Pronto el Magnifico, las 5:00 p.m. le dijo Trixie con sarcasmo.

-Oh, en ese caso volveré a dormir-

Todos rodamos los ojos, y empezamos a jugar video juegos, Eli se sentó a un lado del sofá, y yo al otro lado, por lo que Trixie se sentó en medio y me estire aun mas para que se sentara mas cerca de Eli, lo cual no pareció molestarle.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir, y descansar para mañana.

**PDV de Eli:**

No puedo creer lo que Kord hizo, aunque no me molesto que Trixie estuviera tan cerca de mi, cuando nos miramos a los ojos sentí un pequeño ardor en las mejillas, pero lo ignore, y note que Trixie se sonrojo un poco, se veía tan linda, con sus coletas, me gusta su sonrisa, como se ríe, la forma en que habla, sus ojos, y cuando Kord hizo que ella se sentara mas cerca de mi me sentí muy feliz y mas al final cuando ella nos gano a Kord y a mi porque compartimos una sonrisa, esperen…que estoy diciendo, esto no puede ser por que hablo así de ella, porque no me molesto su cercanía, que me pasa, estuve así durante un tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido, dando vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir, hasta que se me ocurrió ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina para relajarme.

Cuando iba bajando note que la computadora aun seguía encendida y me dirigí a ella para apagarla, y me di cuenta que Trixie dejo una carpeta abierta en donde ella edita videos, lo cual en mi opinión lo hace excelente, entre todas había una de nosotros dos juntos ella tenia su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y yo tenia el mío alrededor de sus hombros, estábamos muy cerca, sonrientes y compartiendo miradas, me quede viendo la imagen fijamente y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, tan concentrado estaba que no note que Kord me estaba observando, se acerco y me puso una de sus grandes manos sobre mi hombro.

-¿Que haces observando tanto esa foto Eli?- me pregunto con un tono malicioso.

-¿Quién yo, ah… no, no lo creo Kord?-

Le dije un poco nervioso, sentí otra vez el ardor en los mejillas y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado. Bueno en mi defensa no esperaba que alguien me estuviera observando.

Me levante, apague la computadora y le dije a Kord:

-Solo venia por un vaso de agua Kord, creo que regresare a dormir, me dirigí hacia mi habitación pero aun así escuche como Kord se burlaba de mí, pero en parte creo que me lo merecía.

**PDV de Trixie:**

No me gusto mucho la broma que nos hizo hoy Kord a Eli y a mí, aunque por otro lado si me gusto estar cerca de Eli y ver sus bellos ojos azules de frente, el es un gran amigo un buen lanzador y líder, amable, fuerte, inteligente, muy apuesto, atento, comprensivo, y…ah… ¿Que me pasa Eli es solo mi amigo y nada mas, no es que me guste bueno si…pero…no podemos salir o si?

No lo creo aunque podría ser posible, no, no…solo amigos Trixie Sting reacciona, me quede pensando hasta que me dormí.

_Al día siguiente…_

**PDV de Trixie:**

Me desperté muy temprano vi el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a mi cama y eran las 5:30 a.m. me levante y fui a bañarme, me cambie y recordé que los chicos y yo habíamos planeado ir a acampar durante la tarde, así que me dirigí a la cocina tome una fruta y empecé a comérmela, y se me ocurrió dejarle una nota a Eli para que no se alertara, la cual decía así:

_Eli, me levante muy temprano así que decidí ir al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para nuestros planes de la tarde, y de paso buscare un lugar agradable para acampar, no se si regresare temprano pero lo más probable es que no llegue mas tarde de las 10:00 a.m. así que no te preocupes, un saludo:_

_~Trix~_

Cuando la termine la fui a la habitación de Eli y resbale la nota por debajo de su puerta, baje suavemente por las escaleras para no despertar a nadie y me dirigí hacia el garaje, me subí a mi meca y di por comenzado mi viaje.

Me di cuenta que aun era muy temprano y que aun el centro comercial no estaría abierto, así que mejor fui a buscar el lugar para acampar, habían muchas cavernas pero sin embargo ninguna llamaba mi atención, hasta que recordé que cuando era pequeña solía ir con mi padre aun lugar secreto descubierto por un Sting (no solo los Shein guardan secretos) fui allí por un enorme campo abierta que tenia muchas clases de hongos muy coloridos y bonitos a medida que iba cruzando también los iba grabando el paisaje que se encontraba mucho mas bonito de como lo recordaba.

Al final del campo estaba el lugar perfecto, una bella cascada que a ambos lados tenia incrustadas unas piedras con pedazos de cristal lumino y a su alrededor un gran lago lugar entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que este era el lugar perfecto, ya eran las 9:00 a.m. así que me apresure para llegar lo mas pronto posible al centro comercial, al cual llegue a las 9:45 a.m. pues esa caverna estaba muy oculta y alejada de las cavernas conocidas.

**En el refugio a las 7:30 a.m.**

**PDV de Eli:**

Me desperté, me fui a bañar y me cambie, cuando iba a salir recordé que hoy iríamos juntos a acampar así que decidí ir a despertar a los chicos para prepararnos e ir a comprar algunas cosas.

Iba ir donde Trixie primero, pero decidí dejarla dormir un poco mas y me dirigí a la habitación de Pronto, toque varias veces su puerta, pero no respondió así que entre y le hable un par de veces nuevamente, pero seguía dormido, así que cargue a torrente en mi lanzadora y dispare en dirección a su cama, de repente Pronto salto de la cama y se tubo un bello encuentro con el techo del refugio.

-¡Eli!-

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede esa no es forma de despertar a Pronto el Magnifico?-

-Lo siento Pronto no se me ocurrió otra forma – le dije riendo me al mismo tiempo.

El solo rodo los ojos, y me pidió que me retirara para poder retocar _su belleza natural_

Salí de la habitación de Pronto y me pare frente la puerta de la habitación de Trixie, me puse algo nervioso aun no se porque, tal vez porque no encontraba como despertarla, empecé a rascarme la nuca para pensar, tome la manija de su puerta iba darle vuelta para abrirla, pero la solté y me dije a mi mismo:

-No…ah…no así tampoco- Iba a hablarle normalmente y de repente vi a Kord de reojo, y me estaba observando con una mirada maliciosa, y no evite sonrojarme.

-¿Qué pasa Eli…ahora ya no sabes ni como hablarle?-

Me dijo con un tono muy acusador y malicioso lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aún más.

-Ah…hola Kord…no…no sabía que estabas despierto.

-Oh si que lo estoy hermano, pero yo te dejo en tus asuntos, Kord se retiro, lo mire un poco extrañado, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Trixie, pero me sorprendió ya que no se encontraba allí, así que empecé a buscarla. Burpy fue a mi habitación y yo por todo el resto del refugio, pero no la encontré, me estaba empezando a preocupar un poco pues ya era algo tarde, entre a la cocina y vi a Kord y le pregunte algo nervioso:

-Oye Kord no has visto ha… ¿no has visto a T-Trixie?

-Es que no esta en su habitación y no…no l-la encuentro-

-¿Te preocupas por Trixie verdad?- Me dijo en un tono que hizo que me sonrojara, le desvié la mirada y comencé a ponerme algo nervioso.

-C-claro que me p-preocupo por e-ella es mi a-amiga…también m-me p-preocuparía po-por ti si t-te fueras sin a-avisar.

-Si hermano lo siento, solo estaba jugando pase por tu habitación y vi esto creo que es para ti.

Me dio una nota y comencé a leerla

-Es de T-Trix, dice que fue al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas y que no me, es decir, nos preocupemos por ella.

Volvió a verme con esa cara maliciosa. -¡Kord basta!-

-¿Y ya paso…ya sabes?-(Kord se refería ha si ya se habían besado)

-¿Paso que?-Le dije un poco extrañado solo se rio y me dijo:

Como tú digas Eli, como tú digas, no te seguiré molestando.

En eso iba entrando Trixie con muchas bolsas así que fuimos a ayudarle.

**PDV de Trixie:**

Mmmm…ya es algo tarde así que me apresurare. Fui a varias tiendas del centro comercial, primero por algunos bocadillos, luego recordé que el saco de dormir de Eli junto con el mío habían sido destruidos por Pronto, según su versión es sonámbulo y no se dio cuenta, así que fui a comprar unas nuevas, iba pasando por una tienda de cinematografía y vi unas películas de Mack Jackson y las compre pude notar en el reloj de la tienda que ya eran las 10:30 a.m. entonces salí del centro comercial cargue todas mis compras en mi meca y me dirigí hacia el refugio solo tarde 15 minutos, cuando entre le pedí ayuda a Eli y a Kord, Kord me ayudo con las cosas para acampar y las películas, solo quedaban tres bolsas yo tome una e Eli la otra, iba a tomar la que faltaba al igual que Eli también quería hacerlo y nuestras manos se entrelazaron ambos nos sonrojamos pero aleje mi mano rápidamente e Eli termino llevándose la ultima bolsa.

_Mas tarde…_

**PDV de Trixie:**

Nos preparamos y emprendimos nuestro camino, llegamos a un lugar que parecía ser un callejón sin salida.

-Ehmmm…Trixie no quiero ofenderte…pero creo que este no es un buen lugar-

-Espera Kord, solo tengo que hacer algo primero, me dirigí hacia unas rocas y presione una de ellas, y una especie de botón en forma de **T** salió de ellas lo presione y se abrió un pasadizo secreto hacia el lugar en que había estado antes, les hice un gesto indicándoles que me siguieran.

Atravesamos el pasaje y cuando salimos hacia el campo abierto todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la belleza del lugar.

-¿Qué tal ahora Kord?-

-¡Excelente!-

-Ahmm…pero…falta lo mejor-

-¿Qué aun hay más?- me dijo Eli aun en estado de shock

(Esta es una conversación mezclada entre Eli y Trixie, por lo que esta escrito en letra cursiva es lo que dice Trixie y lo que esta en negrita lo dicen juntos)

-_Si…les propongo un reto_

_-_¿Y es?

-_Una carrera, el que llegue primero al final del campo gana_

-¿Y cual es el premio?

-_Lo descubrirás cuando llegues._

_-¡En sus marcas,_ listos, **fuera**_!-_

_**Continuara…**_

Y...que les parece, la idea me vino cuando estaba haciendo la tarea de Matemáticas, unas cosas con variables y esas variables eran las letra entonces me surgió la idea, se que es raro, pero me lleno de inspiración.

Para los que leen mi otro Fic aun sin terminar esta fue otra de las razones de porque me tarde tanto en subir el capitulo 3.

Creen que debe tener continuación? Si lo creen les tengo una pregunta, que se imaginen que pase despues?

Les agradesco los minutos de su tiempo que utilizaron en leerlo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo si ustedes así lo desean, besos desde Honduras!


	2. El gran Secreto

¡Hola! ¡Después de tanto tiempo aquí esta la continuación! ¡Así que a leer se ha dicho!

_**Anteriormente…**_

-_Si…les propongo un reto_

_-¿Y es?_

_-Una carrera, el que llegue primero al final del campo gana_

_-¿Y cual es el premio?_

_-Lo descubrirás cuando llegues._

_-¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!-_

**Capitulo 2: El gran Secreto**

**PDV de Eli:**

Cuando iba a tomar la tercera bolsa Trixie también lo hizo, el entrelace de sus dedos con los míos fue algo muy rápido, sus manos son las mas suaves que pueden existir en Bajoterra, cada vez me animo mas a decirle lo que siento pero en realidad no se como reaccione ante ese acto.

Se que Trixie es muy inteligente y lista, pero al igual que Kord creía que ese no era un buen lugar porque era un camino sin salida, y además no había donde poder tender una tienda, pero la verdad es que si es muy inteligente, lista e ingeniosa, cuando se abrió el pasaje me sorprendí, y mas al ver lo que había del otro lado, no podía ser mas hermoso un gran campo lleno de vegetación, y por si no fuera poco dijo que había algo mas y por supuesto no me perdería lo que habría del otro lado.

Acelere mi meca-bestia al máximo y la active para que se transformara en una meca-moto, primero me sentí algo mal porque casi mato a Burpy del susto pero el no se hizo daño así que todo estaría bien, Trixie y yo íbamos al par uno de otro, mientras mas aceleraba ella lo hacia, y note algo Kord y Pronto se quedaron atrás a propósito, pero en parte se los agradezco porque quería estar un rato solo con Trixie para poder conversar de algo que le he querido decir pero que no me animo, y tal vez estando solo con ella pueda hacerlo.

Pero por tener esos pensamientos en la cabeza llegue en segundo lugar, que prácticamente era el último ya que Kord junto con Pronto se excluyeron totalmente. Rápidamente me baje de mi meca-bestia pero mis ojos fueron cubiertos por Trixie.

-Oye, que haces Trix?

-Nada, solo quiero que te sorprendas, con tu premio

-Pero…si yo no gane tu lo hiciste

-Si, pero será un premio para el segundo lugar

-De acuerdo, si lo quieres así...

-Entonces no quieres ver lo que mis manos te impiden admirar?

-Si pero tampoco quiero que me sueltes…

-Y si lo ves sin que te suelte?

-Pueda que funcione…

-Muy bien, entonces cierra los ojos…

-Tengo que hacerlo?

-Eliii

-Esta bien...

Cuando ella retiro sus manos de mis ojos, me abrazo sujetándome del cuello, quede increíblemente asombrado todo era hermoso, cuando sentí que Trixie alejaba sus manos, se las tome rápidamente.

-Oye...tu dijiste que no me soltarías...

-Lo se, pero te tengo otra sorpresa...

-Aun hay más-. La solté y me di la vuelta para mirarla de frente, solo asintió con la cabeza y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Si, pero una pregunta, te gustan las cosas brillantes?

-Si...pero a que viene eso?

-A nada, solo curiosidad...

-Trix...

-Eli...

-Trix...

-Eli...

-Que te traes entre manos?

-Algo que pueda gustarte...

-Pue...

En eso llegaron Kord y Pronto

-Oigan por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto Trixie

-Es que un topoide aquí presente tuvo un problema para arrancar- dijo el Troll de las cavernas señalando con la mirada a Pronto

-¿Que? Yo creía que era para dejar solos a Eli y Tri…

Rápidamente Kord le tapo la boca a Pronto, solo les mire extrañado, pero le reste importancia. Trixie fue a una especie de construcción en forma de cabaña. Ya encontrándome solo con los dos cómplices decidí interrogarlos por lo que hicieron pero cuando vi salir a Trixie con una caja en sus manos me detuve porque no era buena idea hablar con ellos de eso porque Kord...bueno, solo digamos que es mal actor...y si Trixie se enteraba de algo, espero que sea por mi cuenta.

-Que traes allí Trix?

-Es mi otra sorpresa, pero primero armemos el campamento...

-Me vas a dejar con la duda?

-Si, pero no te preocupes no será por mucho tiempo- le hice un pucherito para que me lo mostrara, pero no funciono, solo me dijo que tenia que esperar.

**PDV de Trixie:**

Eli y yo fuimos los primeros en arrancar, y sinceramente quería ganarle, ya que él si llegaba primero no podría hacer algo que tenía planeado, pero se distrajo y le tome la suficiente ventaja, para taparle los ojos y que no viera el lugar, lo que no sé es algo, y es porque tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, y comérmelo enterito a besos, cuando estoy con el mis hormonas se alteran al 100%, no puedo entenderlo, bueno creo que nadie puede entender el amor.

Y lo que más me confunde es esa carita, cuando la pone mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no pueden alinearse, ya que mi cerebro dice que eso no es lo correcto pero mi cuerpo no le obedece y actúa por su propia cuenta pero que se va a hacer...

Kord y Pronto son muy obvios de porque se "retrasaron" en la carrera, aunque me alegra haber tenido al menos unos minutos a solas con Eli, cuando fui a la cabaña saque unas cintas que había dejado cuando fui por la mañana, pero creí que para verlas seria mejor cuando ya tuviéramos el campamento montado para relajarnos, lo que no sabia es que hacer primero si mostrarles la película o el porque este lugar tenia una T al frente, creo que es mejor preguntar, vi que Eli tenia cierta dificultad para armar la enorme tienda de Kord, aún no se porque se ofrecería a armarlas todas, creo que es mejor que cada uno lo haga.

-Tienes problemas con eso Eli?

-No Trix, por aquí todo esta bien…

-Seguro?

-Si, vez ya la termine

Ni termino de pronunciar su última palabra cuando la tienda se encontraba en el suelo.

-Oh...creo que no...

-Como digas, necesitas ayuda?

-Por favor...

Me acerque y le ayude a poner las primeras bases, pero cuando íbamos a poner la tela que lo cubre todo nos callo encima, y por ende yo caí encima de Eli, trate de no sonrojarme pero al igual de que Pronto cocine algo rico fue imposible, nos levantamos rápidamente.

-Perdón Trix...

-No...discúlpame a mí, yo caí sobre tí...

-Pero no hubo ningún daño...

-Bueno, si te refieres a nosotros no, pero la tienda...

-Eso no importa, me importas tu, es decir, que tú estés bien...

¿Eli me dijo que le importo? Vamos concéntrate, lo que importa es que querian saber primero.

-Ahmm...Eli?

-Si...?

-No se que mostrarte primero...

-A qué te refieres?

-A qué sorpresa quieres que te muestre...

-Espera...no que solo era una?

-Bueno...pueda que olvide mencionar cierta información...

-Trix...

-Eli...

-Dime que es...?

-No se si decirte...

-Beatrice...

-Elias...

-Beatrice...

-Elias...

-Beatrice...

-Eli!- esto estaba empezando a cansarme

-Lo siento, dime que es y no seguiré

-Es que no se…

-Beatrice…

-Eli!

-Lo siento de nuevo es que me mata la curiosidad

-Bueno...sabes porque había una T entre aquellas rocas...

-No...a decir verdad iba a preguntarte...y por qué es?

-Bueno...este lugar fue descubierto hace varios años por un Sting, y tiene un secreto que nadie se imagina y que si llegara a caer en malas manos seria un problema enorme, pero también esta asociado con El Clan Sombra, es más bien por lo que ellos ocultan aquí que este lugar es tan importante

-Y...que es eso?

-Tendrás que esperar para saberlo, pues solo aparece a cierta hora de la noche y el día

-Me dejaras con la duda?

-Con esa sí, pero de porque estaba la T al inicio no

-Entonces porqué?

-Sígueme y veras

-Muy bien

Me dirigí hacia un extremo de la cascada y encendí una pequeña luz que rebotó en el cristal lumino que se encontraban a ambos extremos de la cascada y también con otros que se encontraban colocados estratégicamente en ciertos ángulos del lugar, cuando todos terminaron de unirse se formo en el lago como enfrente de la cascada en forma vertical una T. Eli no podía estar más asombrado junto con Pronto y Kord, yo también estaba encantada de ver algo que no había presenciado en años.

-Y...ahora quedo clara tu duda Eli...?

-Si! Esto es impresionante!

-Esto es increíble!

-Maravilloso igual que Pronto el Magnifico!

Todos rodamos los ojos ante tal comentario, pues ya estamos acostumbrados a las auto denominaciones de ese topoide presumido.

-Por qué no nos lo mostraste antes Trix?

-Bueno...con tantas misiones supongo que no encontré un tiempo...

-Pero ya no importa, por cierto Eli como vas con mi tienda?

-Tu, tu tienda Kord?

-Si tú dijiste que la harías

-Bueno tuve cierta dificultad…

Eli miro el gran desorden que ambos habíamos hecho con la tienda de Kord, no evite sentirme culpable al ver la expresión en la cara de Eli, así que iba a echarme la culpa pero el me detuvo con una de sus manos, Kord solo nos miro a ambos con una sonrisa pícara, por lo que me sonroje, que te miren de esa forma tan acusadora es algo a lo que tu cuerpo solo le encuentra esa solución.

-Bueno Kord...no pude hacerla y la destruí...

-Ah, bueno ya no importa, pero donde dormiré?

-Pues porque no dormimos al aire libre?

-Es buena idea Trix

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, pusimos nuestras colchas para dormir en el suelo. Luego todos nos sentamos al rededor de una fogata que fue hecha por Eli con ayuda de Burpy. En una parte de la Caverna estaban instaladas unas cosas de cinematografia que servian para ver peliculas como si fuera el cine. Solo que aqui no habian tantas personas, me dirigi hacia el lugar y en conecte todo con mi computadora, en ella inserte un disco de los que había comprado en la mañana, la pelicula se llamaba: "Lanzadores Enamorados" no se porque pero me atrajo el nombre y ademas parecia muy interesante como introducción decía:

_Max Jackson conoce a una chica y se enamora de ella, el problema es que es hija de su peor enemigo. ¿Eligira el amor o su deber?_

No puedo evitar decirlo se ve que es interesante, la idea de un amor prohibido son las mejores peliculas, aunque no se si ha los chicos les agrade y aunque no sea asi a mi si. Un amor prohibido ¿Sera eso lo que tengo con Eli? Solo imaginense una de pelicula sobre mi situación.

_Cuatro amigos combaten al mal, despues de mucho tiempo de trabajar juntos nuevos sentimientos salen a luz, la historia de un complicado amor..._

No Trixie sacate de esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero lo peor de esta pelicula es que veo a Eli diariamente pero nada pasa entre nosotros, tengo la gran resignación de amarle pero solo con verle. ¿Eso puede cambiar? ¿Si o no? No lo se pero me gustaría que si...

**PDV de Eli:**

Me ofreci para armar todas las tiendas, en realidad no se porque lo hice pero bueno, empecé por la de Trixie luego con la mía, después la de Pronto y por ultimo la de Kord, con la de Kord tuve un enorme problema por así decirlo, pero Trixie me ofreció su ayuda y la acepte, ni siquiera con dos personas se puede armar la tienda de Kord, ella cayo sobre mi, eso fue algo de dos segundos pero durante esos dos segundo observe sus bellos ojos, es tan linda...

Este lugar si tiene grandes secretos, quien diría que con un simple rayo de luz se puede crear algo tan hermoso, ya comprendo porque estaba la T al frente, pero Trixie siempre me dejo con la duda. Si aquí el Clan Sombra guarda algo ¿Qué será? ¿Y porque solo aparece durante un tiempo? No lo e pero quiero averiguarlo si están importante no debería caer en manos equivocadas como las de Blakk...

-Mmmmm...Eli? nos vas a acompañar?- me pregunto Trixie

-Claro... ¿Que película trajiste?

-Se llama "Lanzadores Enamorados"- solo la mire con una cara de ¿Enserio? Ella estaba sentada en el suelo arre costando su cuerpo en un árbol, me senté junto a ella y tome una bolsa de palomitas, Kord me miro con su carita de picardía pero lo ignore, después de un rato de estar viendo la película esta comenzó a aburrirnos, Kord y Pronto ya se habían quedado dormidos en sus respectivos puestos. Trixie por otro lado estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, tenía ambas manos sujetando su cara, de repente la película reprodujo una escena de acción que sobresalto a Trixie, y por ende ella se abrazo con fuerza de mi brazo.

-Oye estas bien...?- le pregunte dirigiendo mi vista hacia sus ojos

–Ehmm...si lo, lo siento...- me soltó un poco sonrojada

-Tranquila...- fingiendo estirarme pase mi mano por detrás de ella acercándola aun mas hacia mi, ella como respuesta me sonrió y se arre costo en mi hombro abrazándome por mi cintura, la acerque mas hacia mi y la rodee con mis brazos, poco a poco iba levantando su cabeza, cuando termino de hacerlo me vio directamente hacia mis ojos.

-Ehmmm...Trix...quiero decirte algo...

-Y que es ese algo...?

-Pues...quiero decirte que...tu es decir yo...ehmm...la verdad es que...- eleve mi nerviosismo al máximo no sabia como decirle que la amaba, ya había avanzado bastante con tenerla abrazada a mi, y no quería arruinarlo con pronunciar palabras equivocadas.

De repente se escucho una gran explosión proveniente de la parte frontal de aquella Caverna, Trixie y yo no dudamos en ponernos de pie, al igual que Kord y Pronto. Por arriba de la cascada iba saliendo una especie de portal que al terminar su trayectoria se coloco exactamente en el lago, al lado de la cascada había babosas.

-Trix eso es lo que mencionaste antes?

-Si, pero que fue ese ruido?

-No lo se

-Eli Shane espero no haber interrumpido tu momento romántico

-De que hablas Blakk?

-Es enserio? Película romántica, palomitas, oscuridad y tranquilidad a que te suena?

-Tal vez, que haces aquí?

-Solo busco eso- dijo señalando a la cascada

-Pues no lo obtendrás Blakk

-Yo no creo eso mi querido muchacho

Detrás de el venían mas hombres de Blakk, dirigidos por Twist Diablos Nachos y Morris, seguidos por unos vehículos creados por Quentin, además de unos robots inmensos de metal con una variedad de armas, de repente se formo un duelo y nada justo al parecer. Kord y Pronto estaban disparándoles a los robots y los vehículos junto con los demás hombres de Blakk, Trixie le disparaba a Twist y Diablos Nachos, mientras que yo estaba atacando al Dr. Blakk, el cual me apunto con su ametralladora.

-Hoy es tu fin Eli Shane, tus ultimas palabras antes de morir?

-¡Eli!- grito Trixie

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

_**Continuara...**_

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, perdón por tardar tanto, es que no se me ocurrió nada hasta ayer por la noche.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Un beso desde Honduras!


End file.
